1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container compaction device. More specifically, the invention relates to a multiple chambered container compaction device, e.g., a multiple-chambered container shredder, including a diverter. The invention is suitable for use in recycling machines such as reverse vending machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increased emphasis on environmental cleanup has led many jurisdictions to mandate recycling of beverage containers, because post-consumer beverage containers typically comprise a major portion of garbage dumps and landfills.
A device for recycling post consumer beverage containers is a reverse vending machine, or RVM. An RVM is similar in appearance to a conventional beverage vending machine, and is used to recycle bottles and cans. The RVM receives a used beverage container, compacts the container by either shredding or crushing it, stores the compacted container, and issues a refund in exchange for the container.
Traditional RVMs have drawbacks associated with the compaction of the containers. The profit of the RVM owner results from resale of the compacted container material to the beverage container manufacturers. The compacted container material is called "cullet." However, containers are made of several different materials, with different characteristics. For example, containers can be made of aluminum or plastic, the plastic can be either PET or PVC, and the plastic can be colored (e.g., green), clear, or opaque. However, the value of the cullet is directly related to how "pure" it is. In other words, a pound of pure clear PET cullet is much more valuable than a pound of clear PET cullet contaminated with green PET cullet, PVC cullet, or aluminum cullet. Furthermore, the container manufacturer may even refuse to accept contaminated (i.e., mixed) cullet. Consequently, contaminated cullet often is returned to garbage dumps, completely losing the environmental and monetary benefits of recycling.
Efforts have been made to provide RVMs with segregated storage bins in an effort to prevent cross-contamination of cullet. Other efforts have been made to provide multiple RVMs for separate types of containers, or a single RVM with multiple compaction devices. These efforts have been partially successful. Problems still exist because the space available for multiple RVMs is limited, and because space in a single RVM cabinet available for container compaction devices is also limited. Consequently, the same compaction device in a single RVM is often used for aluminum, PVC, PET, and various colors of plastic containers. Bits of compacted plastic or aluminum tend to stick to various components of the compaction device, however, occasionally dropping off and cross contaminating cullet of a different material or color.